


意外之喜

by Sssan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sssan/pseuds/Sssan





	1. Chapter 1

Steve躺在床上看着天花板出神，将近凌晨了，他却一点睡意都没有，不知道是因为窗外的月光太晃眼，还是因为隔壁房间的那个人，哦不，准确的说是那两个人。

 

他翻了个身，注意力不自觉的飘向那边，仔细听了听，感谢他过人的听力，除了平稳的呼吸声没有其他的动静，这声音让他觉得安心极了，毕竟这几天他几乎每天都在担心睁开眼对方就又消失了。

 

想起两人再次见面的场景，Steve到现在都觉得像是在做梦。

 

 

 

 

那天他照常晚上从神盾局回家，然而就在他打开门的一瞬间，忽然察觉到家里有点不对劲，有人来过。

 

立刻警觉起来的他随手从楼道拿起一根被丢弃的木棍，尽量放轻脚步，客厅里一点动静都没有，他又仔细的环视了一圈，确定没有人才进了房门，紧接着他便注意到微微开着一条缝隙的卧室门。

 

他推开门的一瞬间一个人便冲了过来，一把小刀直接攻向了他的脖子，同时伴随着的还有婴儿的哭声，他也来不及思考为什么会有小孩，就在他闪躲开下意识的想用木棍反攻的时候，这才看清是谁在和他打。

 

“ Bucky？”

 

Steve赶紧收回手，后撤了几步，可对方依旧像是在几个月前航母上的样子，毫不留情的攻了上来，他用手臂挡着对方攻来的小刀，眼神几次不受控制的看向对方怀里的孩子，一个不小心，他便被绊倒在了沙发上，紧接着，那把刀子就比在了自己的喉间，他敢保证，只要自己稍动一下，那刀就会划破他的气管。

 

Steve扔掉手里的棍子，双手举起来示意自己不会反抗，忽然安静下来的屋子里只剩下对方怀里那孩子的哭声，Steve这才注意到，那婴儿的哭声比一般小孩要轻的多，几次抽噎就像要喘不上气来似的。

 

他看Bucky皱了皱眉，看了一眼怀里的孩子，然后便立刻将注意力转回到自己这

 

“ Bucky，放下刀好么？我不会和你打的，我发誓。”

 

他看着对方犹豫了几秒，手上的动作并没有放松，然后说道

 

“ 药。”

 

“ 什么？”

 

Steve一时没反应过来他说的是什么意思，忽然想到对方是omega，他赶紧问道

 

“ 抑制剂么？”

 

“ 她，她很烫。”

 

她，不用说Steve也明白这个她指的是谁，这里除了对方怀里的小婴儿，没有人是她。

 

“ 发烧了？让我看看。”

 

说着他便试图起身将小孩抱过来，然而他刚要伸手，Bucky一把打开他的手立刻后退几步。

 

“ 我只要药。”

 

“ 听我说Bucky，不知道她怎么回事就吃药可能会更严重，相信我？”

 

看着对方犹豫的样子，Steve赶紧继续说服

 

“ 让我看看，我再去给她找药好么？”

 

他小心的一步步靠近，直到站到了孩子面前，看到Bucky并没有那么强烈的排斥，他这才放心的看清襁褓里的孩子，白嫩的小脸上泛着红，可能是因为生病又不能好好的休息，委屈的撇着嘴抽噎着，没睁开的眼睛往外冒着泪花。

 

Steve抬手碰了碰孩子的额头，烫的很，紧接着就听孩子咳了两声

 

“ 她一直咳嗽么？”

 

“ 嗯。”

 

看着孩子喘息的样子，Steve再熟悉不过了，他的童年几乎是伴随这这感觉长大的

 

“ 我们得去医院，她…”

 

他还没说完，Bucky便抱着孩子躲开了他的手，警惕的看着他

 

“ 不能去医院。”

 

“ 她这样下去可能会肺炎。”

 

“ 不去医院。”

 

看着对方坚定的样子，Steve抿了抿嘴，最后妥协道

 

“ 那你在这等我，我去买药回来。”

 

 

说实话，Steve跑出去后就有点后悔，他觉得自己回去后人肯定又不见了，这么好的机会他怎么能又把人放走。

 

不过即便如此，他也老老实实的买好了药才赶回去。

 

谢天谢地的是，他回去的时候人并没走,只是坐在沙发上抱着孩子轻哄，见到他回来也没有多说，只是起身向他走了过来，拿过他手里的袋子，转身便要走，Steve下意识的拦了一下，对方立刻戒备的盯着他，见状他只好赶紧找了个借口

 

“她还在发烧，我怕她可能晚上会严重，还有...对，她没准需要抗生素，但是那东西不好买，而且得确定她到底是什么病。”

 

“哪有抗生素。”

 

听到对方的口气，Steve赶紧接着说道

 

“我可以帮你找，你在这住下，我是说，我还可以帮你，如果她真的有什么问题。”

 

Steve看出来了，现在唯一能留下Bucky的方法就是这个孩子，一个抗生素当然不会难倒他，准确的说是简单极了，他这么说完全是为了让对方留下来。

 

他现在可猜不到Bucky在想什么，不过能看出来的是对方在犹豫了，就在他正准备再说点什么的时候，怀里的小婴儿又哭了起来，Steve赶紧借机补充道

 

“先给她吃药吧？稳定下来了再说？”

 

Bucky这才又坐回了沙发上。

 

终于将人留了下来，Steve赶紧烧水冲药，又有理有据的解释了半天，Bucky才愿意抱着孩子睡在了客房。

 

忙完一切的Steve当然睡不着，他一直在找的人不但回来了，还带了一个孩子，那是谁的孩子？Bucky的？可那孩子才几个月的样子怎么回事？

 

一想到这Steve抑制不住的开始有些失落，总之这个孩子不是他的，这么多年，九头蛇肯定会利用Bucky是个omega这点吧？

 

那个Alpha是谁？

 

一时间无数的问题挤在脑子里，可他一个也不能问，现在能把人留下来已经不容易了，更不要说其它的。

 

不过，好在，好在这个人又回来了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve正回忆着，就被突然的动静打断了，Bucky抱着孩子忽然打开了他的门，紧接着他便看到对方焦急的快步走了过来

 

“ 抗生素。”

 

“怎么了？”

 

“她刚刚吐了，一直在咳嗽。”

 

Steve看着裹在小被子里的孩子，她还在咳着，声音发闷，嘴唇也因为发热而有些干裂了

 

“她不能再吃抗生素了，那东西吃多了不好，而且这么多天一点作用都没有....”

 

“你说了她吃抗生素就会没事！”

 

对方责备又带着气愤的语气打断了Steve想说下去的话，的确是这样，一般小孩子发烧或者炎症吃抗生素总会有效果，可这孩子已经吃了五天，一点转好都没有，况且晚饭后她刚吃了，他总不能再让她胡乱吃药。

 

“抗生素有副作用，没有效果不能一直吃，我们去医院吧？这样不行。”

 

“不能去医院”

 

“不去医院她可能会死。”

 

他说完，就看对方低着头不说话，那只机械臂紧紧地抓着他的床单，因为使力，整个手臂的金属都在发出摩擦的声音

 

“不能让九头蛇发现，她不能被九头蛇找到。”

 

Steve看着对方抬头盯着自己的表情，眼眶因为焦急而泛着红，心软的他忽然想到了什么

 

“那不去医院，我带你去找个人，不会被九头蛇发现。”

 

他说完，就看Bucky仍然有些犹豫，于是他又补充道

 

“她现在必须看医生。”

 

 

Steve叫了车带着他们去找了班纳博士，这个时候他只能想到这个人了，神盾局现在可绝对不能去，他可不敢完全信任Fury，相比而言班纳博士绝对是个可靠的选择。

 

“抱歉这么晚打扰你。”

 

“没事，没事，我也还没睡。”

 

班纳一边说着一边带着他们往自己的实验室走

 

“这孩子的情况我大概知道了，只有你跟我说的那些？”

 

Steve在来的路上就和班纳说清楚了，对方也好心的帮他把实验室这边的人都支开了，他回头看了看走在一边的Bucky，对方浑身紧绷的状态让他都忍不住警备起来，他只好拍了拍他的肩膀以示安慰。

 

“把她放在这吧。”

 

说着班纳指了指实验室一旁的椅子，然后便去准备了什么

 

Steve向Bucky点了点头，对方这才将孩子放了过去。

 

“她这样多久了....嘿嘿嘿，放松点，我只是给她抽个血”

 

班纳刚拿起针，就被Bucky一把抓住了手，对方的金属臂让他有些紧张，这可不是个好迹象，他不想还没看病就把整栋大楼闹得天翻地覆。

 

“Bucky，没事，他不会伤害她的。”

 

Steve赶紧上前拦住人，Bucky不知道激怒班纳有什么结果，他可知道，这绝对是个大麻烦。

 

这么僵持了一会儿，可能是Bucky真的相信了眼前的人没什么危险，也可能是因为孩子不断地抽噎声让他不得不这么做，终于松开了手。

 

 

“别那么紧张，不会有事的。”

 

Steve站在Bucky旁边，看着对方戒备得盯着班纳在那的一举一动，下意识的安慰着

 

“她...是你从九头蛇救出来的？”

 

本以为不会得到回复的他，没想到对方回复道

 

“嗯。”

 

“那她....和你？我是说...你是她的..”

 

终于问出自己想问的话，这次Steve还没说完，就看身边的人转过头来看着他说道

 

“她是我的孩子。”


	2. Chapter 2

听到答案的时候Steve还是情不自禁的失落了一下，之前Bucky说那孩子是从九头蛇救出来的时候他还抱有一丝希望，对方或许只是看那孩子可怜，可紧接下来的回答让他没有一点幻想的余地。

这孩子就是Bucky的。

“ 哦...哦..”

他只是应了两声，也不知道该怎么回答，他现在后悔极了问出这个问题，[ 那你的alpha是谁？] Steve在心里转了无数遍的问题，不过他还是没有问出口，知道那些已经足够了。

 

完全不知道自己简单的一句话就让身边的人魂不守舍的Bucky注意力又全部放在了孩子身上，他看着那个像是医生的人给她打了一针，针头刺进肉里的一瞬间，Bucky皱起了眉，下意识的想要站起来阻止，不过忽然又想到Steve说的话，硬生生的忍了下来，对，她现在必须看医生了。

多亏了两个月前他和身边这个人在航母上的那一战，他隐约的想起来了些事情，没有选择再回九头蛇的他找了一间相对隐蔽安全的地方藏了起来。

他一无所知，只能自己靠着他仅有的记忆活着，只是活着，因为他根本不知道自己要做什么，该做什么。

然而有一天，他在街上买东西的时候碰到了一位躺在地上像是快要生了的孕妇，一群人围在周围，有人喊着快叫救护车，有人说安慰着那位孕妇别紧张深呼吸。

他站在一边看着眼前的这一切，那些吵闹的声音让他觉得自己的脑袋有些蒙，片段似的回忆一点点的浮现在脑海中。

等他缓过来的时候，眼前的人群已经散了，而他也想起来了一些对他来说极其重要的事情，他还有个孩子，他的孩子在九头蛇。

 

准备装备，潜入九头蛇，把孩子救出来，一切都还算顺利，可能是因为九头蛇损失惨重，人手少了许多，也可能是因为他这个孩子对于那些人来说一点都不重要，根本不需要有那么多人来看守。

总之，他从冷冻舱将孩子抱出来的时候，那小家伙还睡着，只有他小臂那么大的孩子闭着眼睛感受着这世界应该有的温度，Bucky那一刻才找到点希望。

 

不过他不知道为什么，这孩子从冷冻舱出来还没多久就开始生病，每天都在哭着，不过可能因为身体不好，那哭声小极了，像只小奶猫似的。

他完全不懂该怎么给孩子治病，不能带她去医院，Bucky只能半夜去24小时营业的药店自己琢磨，结果就是仅剩下的那些钱，全部都用来给她买药了，哦不，还有他的抑制剂，唯一的一只抑制剂。忽然的发情让他一点准备都没有，浑身发软的他抱着孩子去买了抑制剂，一路上他都觉得自己下一秒就要腿软到倒在地上，手上的力气也慢慢散尽，他还要庆幸九头蛇对他的腺体做了什么，他发起情来完全没有味道，还不至于招惹一些无关紧要的人。

带孩子让他没有一点时间凭着仅有的记忆去寻找些什么，他全部的时间都用来陪着这个看起来下一秒就要停止呼吸的小家伙。

九头蛇的追捕，生病的孩子，还有不稳定的发情，让他自顾不暇，也正是因为如此，他才不得不来找Steve，甚至在来的路上他都不确定这个人是不是真的可以帮他，不过他的那些记忆，只允许他来找这个人，也只能相信他。

 

“ 她被冷藏过？”

班纳的一句话引起了两人的注意，Bucky点了点头，走了过去，他实在坐不住了。

“ 她这个情况有点麻烦。”

听到对方的话Bucky眉头皱的更深，什么叫有点麻烦？他完全不知道九头蛇对这孩子做了什么。

“ 怎么回事？”

身边突然有人说话，Bucky这才注意到Steve站在了他旁边。

“ 她发烧是因为肺炎，但是，这孩子的各项机能都不是很好，好像是因为….” 

他们两人盯着站在对面看着那一堆机器的班纳，等着他继续说下去

“ 是因为血清。”

“ 她有血清？”

Steve问出这话就反应过来这是为什么，Bucky生下来的孩子，有血清也再正常不过了，不过为什么会发烧？他有了血清可从来没有这种困扰。

“ 对，遗传的血清，可能因为她太小了？有点承受不来？具体怎么回事….我要再看看。”

“ 你的意思是她很容易生病？”

Steve又摸了摸孩子的脑袋，现在还在发着热，不过不知道班纳做了什么，她倒是老实的睡着了。

“ 是的，我给她打了退烧的针，发热会好一些，当然最好还是能解决血清的问题。”

班纳话刚落又想起点什么补充道

“ 还有就是可能冷藏的措施不好，孩子太小了，也有影响。她被冻了多久你知道吗？”

“ 很久。”

Bucky模棱两可的回答让班纳有些头疼，不过他正想着怎么委婉的让对方再说得细致点，就听冬兵又说道

“ 其他的我不记得。”

看到对方有些自责的表情班纳不好再说什么，只不过他有点想不通的是，血清不是应该让这个孩子更健康么？怎么会身体反而不好？

“ 给我点时间，孩子这两天会好点，你们可以抱走，她的血样我留下了，具体怎么解决我再联系你们？”

Bucky点了点头，他不知道问题会这么复杂，什么都做不了的他只能选择听话的将孩子带走等消息，临走时他又看向班纳，还没开口，对方就说道

“ 放心，我会保密，回去的路上别让她再冻着，她现在可是脆弱的很。”

 

回家的路上Bucky没有说话，Steve也不知道该说些什么，他不知道Bucky跟这孩子到底经历了些什么，不要说对方现在想不起来，就算什么都知道也不一定想要告诉他。

Steve努力说服着自己别对以前的事那么在意，在九头蛇Bucky什么都决定不了不是么？

可好奇心和占有欲让他胸口堵得难受。这都怪他，如果不是因为他也不会有这样的结果。

“ 你早点休息，晚上有什么事叫我，班纳那边我会多问着。”

Bucky点了点头，Steve看着对方把孩子放到床上，小心翼翼的躺在一边，又吻了吻小家伙的额头，他没忍住轻笑了一声，这一笑引起了床上的人的注意，他这才反应过来自己看得有些出神。

帮对方关好门，他边回到自己的房间边想，谁说冬兵没有感情的？

 

让Steve没想到的是，他第二天下午就接到了班纳的电话，对方说让他们去一趟实验室。

“ 我想给你们抽个血。”

“ 我们？我也要么？”

Steve一边问着一边挽起了袖口，他实在不明白为什么要他的血。

“ 对…”

班纳说完看了看坐在后面椅子上的Bucky，凑到他耳边小声的问道

“ 他是omega？孩子是他生的对吗？”

Steve不明所以的点了点头

“ 那就没问题了。”

“ 什么意思？”

“ 你知道这孩子被冻了多久吗？”

Steve摇了摇头，班纳的话让他一头雾水，他眼看着对方把针头扎进他的静脉，血立刻就顺着细管流出。

“ 她应该就比你晚了一年不到。”

又想问什么意思的Steve一句话卡在喉咙没有说出来，他感觉自己的心跳加速了，好像有什么答案呼之欲出，但是他又不敢肯定，希望太高总不是什么好事。

“ 她总生病可能是因为身体里有两种血清。”

“ 两种？”

“ 对，一种是他的。” 班纳指了指那边的Bucky，然后继续说道

“ 还有一种是绝版了的。”

他拔出针头，生怕下一秒队长一个激动那针头就折了。

“ 所以？”

Steve依旧不敢确定，他需要班纳说的清楚到不能再清楚。

“ 所以，这是你们两个的孩子，七十年前，生下来就被冻起来了。”

Steve那一秒觉得，他像是被打蒙了，身体完全不受控制的愣在那，大脑也停止了运转，过于大的惊喜让他心跳得快要蹦出来了。

那是他和Bucky的孩子？


	3. Chapter 3

Steve后来感觉自己大脑完全停止了运转，满脑子只剩下班纳说的那句“ 那是你们两个的孩子。”，直到他们坐上回家的车，他才感觉自己稍稍回了神。

惊喜之余，他侧头看着身边的人和那熟睡的孩子，在他没有注意的时候，自己的表情早就温柔的一塌糊涂。

Bucky并没有理会他，只是偶尔看看窗外，然后又将注意力转回到怀里的小家伙，就在他纠结要不要将事实告诉对方的时候，便听Bucky问他

“ 孩子是我和你的是么？”

Steve愣了一瞬间，正想着措辞要怎么解释，Bucky又说了一句

“ 我想不起来。”

“ 是，是我们的。”

Steve犹豫了几秒才回答的，对方听到他的回答后并没有再追问什么，他也选择不再解释，因为他忽然反应过来，他没什么解释的权利不是么。

巨大的喜悦之后，他冷静了下来，不知道是不是对方有些冷淡的态度还是那个问题，Steve感觉现在的他剩下的只有自责。七十年前的一幕幕又清清楚楚的重现在他眼前，他本以为自己可以对那些释然一些了，可突如其来的好消息让他再一次陷入懊悔。

他曾经无数次想过自己当初可以怎么补救，可能有一种办法？或者无数种？可那又有什么用呢？在那最重要的时候他什么都没能做。

Steve看着Bucky怀里的小家伙出神，这么小的孩子，被冰冻了那么多年，他全然不知，甚至连自己有个孩子都不知道，他想问Bucky到底是什么时候有的这孩子，为什么当年不告诉他，可对方什么都不记得了，他能做的只有等待，等着对方慢慢的想起一切，然后再考虑要不要告诉他实情。

 

一直到进了家门两人都没再说话，Bucky将孩子放进卧室的床上，他坐在一边愣神，这是他这几天除了着急孩子的病做的最多的，对，就是发呆

他希望自己这样就能想起来什么，有效果吗？不得不说可能还真的有一点用，他想起来一些和坐在客厅的那个人有关的，他们在军营，周围还有其他的人，他不知道那些人是谁，不过有说有笑的聊着刚刚打赢的胜仗。

更多的，或者说更有意义的事情他还是没想起来。

他叹了口气，没有什么比大脑一片空白更糟糕的了，他在实验室的时候听到了班纳和Steve说的话，他的听力好的要命，当时并没有说什么的他最终在车上还是忍不住问了出来，谁会对自己的过去不感兴趣呢？

他希望Steve可以和他多说一些，可是看上去对方好像并不想。

回过神来他摸了摸孩子的额头，并没有发热，他现在庆幸自己选择来这，不然他可能只能做两个月的爸爸了。

当初想起这个孩子的画面还不时的浮现在脑海里，他想知道那些都是怎么回事，还有他为什么会失去一只胳膊。

而这些似乎只能让Steve给他解答，至少现在只能是他。

边想着边推开了门，他想继续他们刚刚的话题。看到沙发上的人，对方好像也在想什么心事似的，连出门的外套都没有脱，坐在那一动不动。

他站在门边没有说话，站了一会儿对方才注意到他的存在。

“ 怎么了？”

“我们以前是什么关系？”

“ 情侣。”

这个回答在他的意料之中，Bucky低了低头试图回忆了一下，发现自己一无所获后又问道

“ 我什么时候有的孩子？”

这次Steve没有那么快的回答他，而是犹豫了一会儿，然后身体前倾，双手撑着额头，这动作让对方的声音显得闷闷的

“ 我不知道。”

Bucky皱起了眉头，这他倒是真的没有想到，他以为Steve一定会知道这个，正想着，他抬起自己的机械臂看了看，然后又问道

“ 我的手臂是怎么没的？”

 

Steve好像感觉到Bucky一定会问这个问题，他双手撑着头部的动作都没有改变，只有他自己知道，他两只掐着额头的手收的更紧了，屋里安静的像是一个人都不在，可他知道对方还在那等着他的回答。

“ 因为我。”

“ 对不起。”

晚了几十年的道歉并没有让他如释负重，他说完抬头看向站在那边的人，对方皱着眉头盯着他，两人就这么对视了一会儿，Bucky最终转身回了房间。

Steve叹了一口气，他起身去厨房冰箱拿了瓶啤酒靠在餐桌边上喝着，但是二氧化碳和酒精并没有让他感觉轻松一些，可即便如此，他也没再去找Bucky说些什么，他不知道该怎么开口，也不知道该说什么。

 

 

看起来相安无事的两人第二天又恢复了几天前那样的相处，Steve并没有因为是这个孩子的父亲而被允许抱抱她，他也不强求，只是尽可能的帮着Bucky把她照顾好。

又隔了一天，班纳就确定的告诉他了，这小家伙的确是因为他和Bucky不同的血清而身体不好，不过有一个不知道算不算好的消息是，这两种血清正在融合去适应她的身体，不过这个过程可能要一两年，甚至再久一点。

也就是说，他们的孩子在这两年里都要是病恹恹的，直到那两种血清完全融合。

Steve把一切告诉Bucky之后对方只是点了点头，然后继续做正在做的事情。

 

又过了两天，白天依旧要去神盾局报道的他，傍晚回家发现屋子里空无一人，厨房桌子上的奶瓶也空了，只剩下半袋奶粉躺在那。

瞬间慌了神的他立刻跑了出去，可下了楼才发现自己根本没有地方去找人，他连Bucky之前藏在哪都不知道，他什么都不知道。

咒骂了一句，他仍然不死心的在楼下徘徊了一会儿才又回了家。

回归到一个的人的家里异常的安静，也没了那时不时传来的小家伙的哭声，他不知道Bucky为什么走，想了一会儿他反而轻笑了一声，Bucky可能本来就不打算留下来不是么？尤其是他又说了那些话。

他正想着，就听门外有动静，紧接着他立刻跑了过去打开门，可能只有两秒？他那两秒警告着自己别期望的太高，那一瞬间一切属于美国队长的机警和小心都没有了，他没有担心过门外或许是对他不利的人，他只想快点看到到底是谁。

万幸，万幸，感谢上帝。

这是他看到门口的人后唯一的想法，是Bucky，抱着孩子，瞪着眼前看着自己，可能是被他忽然的动作吓了一跳，金属臂还下意识的护着怀里的孩子。

 

“ 你去做什么了？”

把人拉进来，关好门，好像这样这个人就不会再走掉一样。

“ 出去走走。”

对方说完就径直走回了房间，Steve愣在门口，正想要跟过去问清楚，他就看到地上掉了什么东西，拿起来一看Steve更是有些出神，那是一张美国队长纪念馆的票根。

 

Bucky正给孩子换尿不湿，就听房门被敲了两下，他看过去，Steve举着票根晃了晃问道

“ 有什么结果么？”

“ 你骗我。”

“ 什么？”

看着对方不明所以的样子，Bucky先是将孩子的裤子穿好，然后又给她裹上被子，然后才回答道

“ 我失去手臂跟你有什么关系？”


	4. Chapter 4

几天下来得不到自己想要的答案，Bucky干脆选择自食其力，于是他去了美国队长纪念馆，除了这地方他实在不知道还有哪能看到他或他们的过去。

说实在的，他万万没想到那里面竟然还有自己的“生前”简介，当看到“唯一牺牲的队员”时他对自己的过去更加好奇了，他想知道是不是真的像Steve跟他说的那样，因为他自己才会变成现在这副样子，又或者说，还有别的事，他不记得的事，不然自己为什么是唯一陪着他在火车上的人呢？

不过即便如此，空白的大脑仍然下意识的划掉了第一种可能，他失去记忆不代表没有智商，从两个月前的打斗到这几天的相处，他感觉到自己，更准确的说是，过去的自己对于Steve来说并不一般。

他觉得自己的选择是对的，当他把纪念馆的所有内容看过之后，他的确想起来了些什么，一趟火车，和他掉下去的瞬间，还有一些在雪地里的片段，不过，除此以外，他对之前的事情仍然一概不知。

至于在九头蛇的一些事情，他也从不试图去回忆，那些不好的片段对于他来说一点帮助都没有，也不会让他更加熟悉这个世界。

 

“ 我失去手臂跟你有什么关系？”

当他问出这些话后，对方有些呆愣又惊讶的表情告诉他自己的猜测是对的，即使他没有完全想起来当时发生了什么，他也知道，那些一定是自己自愿的，他愿意陪着他，即使那时候的他没有现在的能力。

“ 你…你想起来了？”

Bucky没有急着回答他，而是坐在床边情不自禁的发愣，他又在试图回忆了，过了几秒想起有个人还在等着他的回答的时候，他这才摇了摇头

“ 没有。”

 

“ 为什么去纪念馆？那其实没什么重要的东西，都是关于战争的。”

看到对方摇头否认的时候，Steve心里暗暗叹了口气，他不得不有些失望，不过，立刻释然了的他走进了屋里，坐到Bucky旁边，僵硬了几秒，看身边的人没有什么反应，他才松了口气，不过，对方紧接着说的话让他浑身又控制不住的有点紧绷。

 

“ 因为你不愿意说。”

Bucky觉得自己现在可能真的是开始恢复的不错了，至少现在有人做到身边不会让他精神紧张，更难得的是，他还在试图和对方聊聊。

 

“ 我没有，我只是…”

“我只是不知道怎么说。”

Steve本来以为Bucky可能真的只是无聊了才去纪念馆找找回忆，可是这么听起来，可能对方是特意去的。

不过，就像他说的，他不是不愿意提起以前的事，只是，他真的不知道该怎么心平气和的说起那些美好的回忆和自己做的错事，所有的一切只能让他越来越懊悔。

Steve说完转头看向身边的人，对方也只是看着他，什么都没再说，他知道这是什么意思，在两人对视了可能有十几秒？他才终于泄了气说道

“ 你想听些什么？我告诉你。”

 

“ 所有事。”

Bucky说完又怕自己说的不够明确，于是补充道

“ 我，我们，还有孩子。”

 

好吧，Steve知道知道这是个艰巨的任务，他们两人从认识到相爱，将近十几年的故事当然不是一两句能概括的，可他看着对方期待听下去的眼神，Steve怎么也说不出拒绝的话。

“ 我12岁的时候遇见的你，那时候在巷子里，我正和几个混球打架，你跑过来帮我了。我那时候一点都不喜欢你那么做，觉得你多余的要命，哈哈。”

想起小时候的事，Steve忍不住笑了出来，现在想想，他那时候也是逞强，他甚至都不记得几次被打的眼前发黑，可还是不愿意认输。

他说完看着对方皱着眉的样子，眼神里还透着一点怀疑，Steve想起来对方应该在纪念馆看过他小时候的照片，于是又解释道

“ 我只是个子小点，身体弱一点。”

Bucky依旧不怎么信任的盯着他，Steve不想承认自己被揍的成分居多，干脆选择将这个问题蒙混过去，然后他又继续说道

“ 后来你就经常跟着我，只有你愿意跟我玩，我们一起去学过画画，一起练过打拳，因为我想参军，还一起差点露宿街头过，你总是在我生病的时候来照顾我，后来你参了军，我因为身体不好一直没有通过，谎报了很多次，你每次都劝我，可我还是想当兵。”

“ 这些我知道。”

Steve抬了抬眉，看到Bucky看了看他手里的门票，他才想起来这些那里好像都有，但其实，也好像都没有。

 

“ 那说点纪念馆里没有的，我被注射血清之后的第四个月，我们在一起的。”

“ 我们12岁就认识了。”

Steve低头笑了笑，他明白Bucky是什么意思，他们明明那么小就认识了，可这么多年才在一起。于是摇了摇头说道

“ 因为你不愿意告诉我啊。”

“ 什么？”

Steve抬头看着身边的人，他忽然想起来这会儿对方跟自己说的话比这一周加起来都要多，不知道该不该欣慰的他继续说道

“ 你不愿意告诉我你是omega。”

他说完，就看对方皱着眉低下头，似乎是在回忆什么，不过好像并不是很顺利。

 

Steve清晰的记得十六岁那年，一个冬天的早上，他还没醒，房间的门就被推开了，他有些费劲的睁眼，不过即使没有看清，他也知道冲进来的是谁。

“ Steve！醒醒！”

不知道是不是身体的原因，他那时候起床难得很，不知道过了多久，他才勉强的坐了起来，可即便如此，眼前也因为低血糖而翻着晕。

等他终于看清的时候，就看Bucky瞪着大眼睛盯着自己，不知道有什么急事，看起来还有些紧张和着急，那时候他就觉得，Bucky的眼睛漂亮极了，比他们玩的玻璃珠还要亮。

“ 醒了？”

Steve点点头

“ 你..你的第二性别，分..分化了么？”

“ 还没有…怎么了？”

他说完就看对方皱着眉头不怎么高兴的样子，然后又坐回床边的小木椅子上，不知道发生什么了的他猜测道

“ 你分化了？”

对方并没有回答他，支支吾吾不知道嘟哝了什么，然后闷闷的点头说道

“ 嗯。”

“ 那你是...？”

“ beta！我是beta！”

Steve笑了笑没说什么，说实在的，他还挺高兴的，他不在意Bucky是个beta，怎么样都好，他如果也是个beta当然更好了，这样两个人在一起对方也不会多想。

对，他十几岁就喜欢Bucky了，那时候他总是想，连第二性别都没分化呢，他怎么知道自己是不是喜欢？可纠结了几天他又觉得，他怎么能不喜欢Bucky呢？他那么好。

那天两个人谁也没再多说关于第二性别的事，他们该做什么做什么，对身体里慢慢发生的改变丝毫不在意。

 

Steve意识到不对劲是在他分化的那天早上，就在他还沉浸在自己竟然是个alpha的时候，忽然闻到了一股淡淡的清香，他看到门口，是跑进来的人带来的。

他以前从没闻到过Bucky身上有这种味道，让他眼神都没法从对方身上移开，就这么直直的盯着进来的人，直到Bucky举着手在他面前晃了晃。

“ 喂？呆了？还是又发烧了？”

对方说完，就伸手过来摸了摸他的额头，然后又念叨着

“ 没事啊？”

随着对方靠过来的动作，那股香味更浓了些，不过只有一点。

“ Bucky，你..你是beta？”

他话刚说出来，对方就僵在了那一动不动，过了两秒，然后有些不自然的说道

“ 是...是啊！”


	5. Chapter 5

那时候Steve失望极了，Bucky不肯告诉他omega的身份让他第一次明白什么叫挫败。

但是他仍然选择老实的告诉对方自己是alpha，Bucky先是有点惊讶，对，那表情就是惊讶，好像完全想不到他会是个alpha，不过对此他倒是觉得再正常不过了，连他自己都质疑了一会儿，更别说Bucky。

他没有戳破对放的谎言，也没有提起自己闻到了信息素的事，他故意装作因为身体不好所以对信息素不怎么敏感，Bucky听到的一瞬间松了口气，他不知道那代表什么，可能是万幸。

分化后的日子没有什么不同，两个人都装作好像什么事都没发生的样子，但是偶尔Bucky还会和他开玩笑说要介绍个漂亮的omega给他。

Steve好几次差点脱口而出“你就很好。”，不过事实是，他还是忍住了，做不成恋人至少要是朋友不是么？

 

后来，Steve被选为注射血清的人选时，他知道如果成功了，自己以后的一切都要不同了，不过即使有了再多的准备，他也没有想到自己就像完全变了一个人，从外貌到能力。他庆幸自己有这样的能力，能够参军打战完成梦想，能够在Bucky被俘虏的时候把自己的心上人救出来，还能够...还能够有意外的惊喜，让他做梦都会笑醒的惊喜。

 

Bucky那个时候总说他是个呆子，不知道该怎么约个omega，更不知道该怎么调情约会，更别说谈恋爱。他一开始还不觉得，可能是因为他压根就不想去约别人，后来，等他成为了美国队长，救出了Bucky和被俘的战友，再打了几场出名的胜仗，美国队长几乎被所有人赞叹。

这时候，他才发现，自己可能真的在这方面不太灵敏，即使有了血清，什么能力都能变成四倍，其中并不包括情感探测。

那次尴尬极了，他在总部里等着上级下达命令，正无所事事的在大厅翻看着报纸，一个姑娘走了过来将他手里的报纸抽走，然后笑着问道

“Steve Rogers？没想到会碰到你，我看了你很多新闻...”

说着她指了指一边墙上的海报。

Steve点了点头，还没来得及说些什么，那姑娘就向前走了两步，然后凑到他跟前小声说道

“你比海报上还要英俊，队长。”

“谢谢。”

“正在忙吗？”

说着，对方又靠近了一点，Steve退后了两步，说实在的，他不太喜欢闻到别人信息素的味道，即使对方只是释放了那么一点点，那也足够甜腻了。

“报纸并没有什么意思不是么？”

那姑娘并没有因为他的动作而放弃，说着便又凑了上来，眼看着两个人就要碰到了，Steve正不知道该怎么拒绝，就看远处Bucky走了过来，两人对视上，紧接着他想都没想一把推开了凑上来的人，说了句抱歉就向Bucky跑了过去。

“打扰你约会了？”

这是Bucky和他说的第一句话，对方看起来笑盈盈的样子，Steve却莫名的觉得那微笑有点僵硬。

“没有，我....”

“Rogers队长！”

Steve正想要解释，那边就用工作人员示意他快点过去。

“你等等我，马上就好，然后我们去看电影。”

Bucky只是挑了挑眉毛，没有答应也没拒绝。

听着那边的催促，Steve只好赶紧跑过去，几步的路程他都在回头确认Bucky是不是真的在等他。

 

不过事实是，在他进去的一瞬间还站在那的人，再等他出来就不在了，他找遍了办公大厅也没有，去了两人说好的电影院，又去了对方家里，一无所获后，他忽然想起来两人总去的小酒馆。

绕到吧台看到独自坐在那喝酒的人，Steve这才松了口气，抬脚走了过去

“不是说等等我么？”

对方先是从头到脚的看了他一遍，这才开口

“怕耽误你的正事。”

Steve愣了一下才反应过来对方是什么意思，他皱了皱眉说道

“我不认识她，真的。”

他说完就看Bucky又眯着眼睛盯着他，对方一定已经喝的不少了，不然怎么脸都有些红了呢？眼神也无法聚焦似的迷离，Steve下意识的咽了咽口水，然后回头拿起酒杯一口喝了个干净。

 

Bucky的确醉了，是他把人背回了家，像以往一样，挤在他那张有点小的单人床上，他们明天一早还要去军营，他正想着早点睡，身边的人便翻了个身将脸埋进了他的胸口，然后依旧是呼吸平稳的熟睡着。

“Bu...Bucky？”

他想推推对方，可一想到他这个小到可怜的床，最终也没下的去手。

于是，结果就是，想要早睡的他结果一夜几乎都没闭眼，怀里的人可能因为醉酒不舒服总是来回动，或者嘟囔着梦话。

第二天一早等Bucky醒过来，Steve正靠在床的一边掐着额头，就听身边的人忽然问道

“你....你有喜欢的omega么。”

Steve以为对方又要说那些奇怪的话，于是立刻回答道

“没有。”

“哦...”

过了一会儿对方又问道

“当年分化之前，你觉得，我是说你觉得，我会是什么？”

Steve又是毫不犹豫的回答道

“alpha，我一直觉得你会是alpha。”

“哦。”

这次Bucky没再问什么，而是悄悄的叹了口气，即使那声音很小，他也听到了。

 

整件事情超出他的意料的是，一个月以后，他们刚刚剿灭了一个敌人的基地后，回国的他们下了飞机便收到了一群人送来的掌声和欢迎，因为他们这次又救出了不少被俘虏的战友，有他们的亲人，爱人或者朋友。

Steve正笑着接受着，忽然有一个小姑娘冲出来抱住他，紧接着便吻在了他的侧脸上，那姑娘可能只有十五六岁？吻完他便不好意思的跑走了，人群里有人吹着口哨，Steve不以为意的笑着摇了摇头。那时候的他可完全没注意到身边的人到底是什么样子。

 

这次结束，他们有时间可以回家呆几天，不过对于Steve来说这跟在军营没什么区别，都是他一个人而已。

他刚冲完澡准备躺一会儿，就听门外Bucky一边敲着门一边喊着

“Steve！开门！”

他们可能分开还没有一个小时，分开的时候看着对方不怎么想说话的样子，他只好让人赶紧回家，可没想到这个时候却来找他了。

以为有什么急事，他裹着浴巾就赶紧跑到了门口，刚打开门，Bucky就冲了进来，紧接着便抱着他的脑袋吻了上来，同时一脚将大门关上。

Steve完全愣住了，他觉得自己可能是累晕了在做梦，不愿意醒来的他当然是选择接受这一切，对方明显急切的亲吻一直逼得他后退，最终两人倒在了那张单人床上。

突然的动作让他被压的闷哼了一声，罪魁祸首这才肯抬起头看他一眼，Steve看着眼前的人，叫了对方一声

“Bucky？”

他恍惚间甚至怀疑这是不是敌人新的战术，然而不等他再怀疑，身上的人又吻了上来，好吧，这如果真的是九头蛇搞得鬼，他也完全拒绝不了。

Bucky一边吻着他一边脱着自己的裤子，他胯下的浴巾也早就被蹭掉了，Steve完全无法运作的大脑下意识的顺从着对方的动作，直到他感觉到自己的分///身开始发硬，再到身上的人在毫无准备下试图扶着那准备进入，Steve这才惊醒，赶紧拦住对方

“等等，Bucky你..唔.”

可他还没说完，就被Bucky捂住了嘴

“闭嘴！”

紧接着，即使被半捂鼻子，他也闻到了那股让他着迷的味道，很多年他都没再闻到的信息素的味道。


	6. Chapter 6

Steve正不知道接下来要怎么讲，就听身边的小家伙呜呜咽咽的开始哭闹，Bucky立刻站了起来，先是检查了一下纸尿裤是不是还干净，然后又用嘴唇碰了碰孩子的额头，确定没有问题了，才抱着她出了屋子。

 

Steve跟着出去，他知道孩子应该是饿了，看到Bucky在厨房单手倒着奶粉，走过去接了过来

 

“我来吧。”

 

对方看了他一眼，最终站在了一边等待，同时拍着小家伙的背安慰她不要着急。

 

 

这还是他这几天第一次做这事，Bucky从没让他接过手，不过，即使是第一次，在他看了几十遍之后也算得上是得心应手。

 

“然后呢？”

 

正兑着热水，就听Bucky突然问了一句，Steve愣了一下才反应过来那指的是什么，刚刚那个话题的确结束的有点仓促

 

“还能怎么样？”

 

他放下手里的热水壶，一边摇着奶瓶一边看着站在旁边发问的人，他很少有机会这么看着他，除了简单的对视，还夹杂着点暧昧和狡黠，是了，到了那个地步然后会发生什么当然不言而喻。

 

对方似乎也明白了那是什么，不知道是因为知道结果了而变得无所谓，还是因为那结果让他有点不好意思，总之是错开了他的眼神看向了别处。

 

“回屋哄她喝吧，然后早点休息。”

 

Steve走到Bucky身边，刚要把奶瓶塞到小孩嘴里，对方便一把拦住

 

“烫。”

 

“放心，我试过了。”

 

说着，他举起自己的左胳膊，小臂内侧还留着点奶渍。

 

看对方没再说什么，他才把奶瓶放了过去。就在他正要准备转身走的时候，见面将近半个月的父女，终于难得的对视了，小家伙刚喝到奶便睁开眼睛乱看，可能是因为看到了他们，嘴角还向上翘着。

 

Steve刚要迈开的腿又缩了回来，他看着Bucky怀里的孩子，蓝色的大眼睛同样也笑眯眯的看着自己，那双眼睛和他像极了。

 

一边想着，他一边认真得看着自己的女儿，然后又发现，小家伙的眼睛比他要好看，她有着Bucky更为深邃的眼窝。

 

几十年前他或许还幻想过，自己会有个孩子，会和Bucky有个孩子，可是等爱人掉下火车，再到他堕入冰川，最后再次醒过来，面对不熟悉的世界和环境，他再也没有过这种幻想。

 

即使是两周前，他见到了Bucky，也不敢幻想。

 

那些平静又普通的生活好像早就跟他没有关系了，从他被人在冰川里发现，更甚至是从他被注射血清起，这些生活就不属于他了。

 

他从没想过自己现在能有机会，在厨房里，看着爱人抱着孩子，小家伙因为他的逗弄而边喝奶边咧着嘴微笑。

 

Bucky不记得也没关系，他忽然因为这样的场景释然了，对方即使什么都不记得，他可以一点点的告诉他，过去的好的坏的，都是他们的回忆，可能知道了那一切，Bucky也能像他现在这样感觉到幸福，那些终归都过去了不是么。

 

他想抱抱那小家伙，可最后只是用手指碰了碰她的脸蛋便让Bucky回了房间，他不能着急，他有的是时间。

 

 

他没告诉Bucky的是，那次毫无经验的两人折腾到精疲力尽，因为对方一定逼着他进入生殖腔标记，他当然不是不想，而是几次试探几乎疼的身下的人直冒冷汗。

 

他永远也忘不了那晚最后在他成结标记的时候，Bucky浑身颤抖的样子，即便如此，对方也笑得开心，他后来问他为什么那晚要忽然跑过来，但Bucky不说，从来都不说。

 

至于Bucky什么时候有的孩子，Steve只知道肯定不是那一晚，他们后来做过太多次，在布鲁克林的小房子里也好，在他的军帐里也好，几乎他们的战友都知道他们的关系了，不过谁也不多问，毕竟在军营里恋爱可不是可好事，更何况让随时准备上战场的omega怀孕更是个危险的事。

 

所以那时候Bucky总是要用抑制剂，Steve即使有一万个不愿意也不能阻止，他知道那会是多么危险的事，为此，他甚至试图说服过Bucky不要当兵了，可结果可想而知，自己的目的不但没有达到还挨了一顿骂。

 

 

 

后来的几天Steve时不时的会问问Bucky想起了什么没有，或者有没有想去的地方，Bucky都是摇头，每天依旧围着孩子转，他几乎觉得那天顺利的谈话只是一场梦，一切都没有改变。

 

这种感觉一直持续到那晚，Bucky主动敲响了他的房门

 

“我想回我那里。”

 

听清对方说的什么，Steve愣住了，下意识的想要将人留下，可到嘴边的话却又不知道该怎么开口，就在他正纠结的时候，Bucky又说道

 

“我想拿点东西回来。”

 

悬着的一口气顿时松了，Steve试图让自己的放松表现的不太明显，然后故作淡定的说道

 

“那我陪你？”

 

他说完就看Bucky似乎有点犹豫，于是赶紧补充道

 

“这样或许你能方便点，如果有什么麻烦。”

 

 

他说的是实话，虽然有一部分原因是他怕Bucky又消失掉，还有一部分原因是他想知道那间小屋子在哪，即使以后这个人又消失了，他总还能有地方找找人。

 

让Steve更欣喜的是，Bucky答应了，他们两个人一起回了安全屋，一路上，比起躲避偷袭的美国队长和冬日战士，他们更像是普通的情侣，他一直想买个婴儿车，可Bucky不同意，一定要抱着孩子，说这样才安全。

 

Steve想过Bucky的小屋子会是什么样，事实也正如他想的那样，一个小房间，一张小床，一个衣柜，还有角落里的一个灶台。

 

不过，比起他想象过的简陋，这里竟然还多了点温馨，小木桌子上摆着几个奶嘴，旁边还摞着几本育婴书籍，有一本被反扣在床边可能是没有看完，Steve走过去翻看了两眼，上面还有用记号笔做的标记。

 

等他再一抬头，就看那边Bucky把木地板掀起来了几块，紧接着便从里面掏出了几把枪，他挑了挑眉，那东西不用想就知道是从哪来的。

 

Bucky将那些东西装在一个黑色的大包里，然后便抬头看向他

 

“你回来拿这些？”

 

“嗯，放这里不安全。”

 

“这些要拿吗？”

 

说着，Steve拿起自己刚刚翻看的书，很明显那还有半本没来得及看，Bucky皱了皱眉，然后看着他认真的说道

 

“那几本说的都一样。”

 

紧接着，还不等他接话又说道

 

“而且都没什么用。”

 

Steve笑了笑，刚准备把书放回原处，忽然感觉到有点不对劲，抬头看向Bucky身后的窗户，他一个跃身将对方扑倒，紧接着他们身后的墙上便留下了个弹眼。

 

“还好么？在对面的楼上。”

 

Steve刚刚倒下的一瞬间看见了对面楼顶跑掉的黑影，他用手肘拖着Bucky的脖子，另一只手护着对方怀里的孩子，那小家伙倒是像什么都没发生似的依旧睡得安稳。

 

“是冲我来的。”

 

Bucky一边说着一边打开刚收好的背包，同时Steve注意到楼道里已经有人跑了上来。

 

还没等他开口，就见Bucky将孩子放到了他怀里，然后看着他说道

 

“把她带回去，没事我会再去找你。不能让九头蛇把她带走。”

 

一时愣住的Steve感受着怀里的温度，这还是他第一次有机会抱抱她，可现在绝对不是个让他慢慢感受的时候，他回过神来Bucky已经拿着枪走向了门口。

 

Steve赶紧起身跑过去将人拦住，然后便将小家伙又放回了她本来熟悉的怀抱，Bucky因为他的动作皱起了眉，Steve不等他开口便说道

 

“你带她先回去，这里交给我。”

 

“他们是来找我的。”

 

外面的脚步声越来越近，Steve用手背碰了碰小家伙的脸蛋，推了一把还愣在那的Bucky，转身便将衣柜推向门口

 

“至少找个安全的狙击点，快点。”


	7. Chapter 7

Steve见Bucky抱着孩子准备离开，在对方跳出窗户的一瞬间他还是忍不住的脱口而出

“ 结束在家里见！”

Bucky只是回头看着他，那眼神让他心慌了一下，以自己这一阵子对Bucky的了解，这个人可能会选择带着孩子离开，毕竟九头蛇已经找到他躲在哪了，对他来说，现在似乎没有什么比他们的孩子更重要的，就像几秒前这个人宁愿将孩子交给他，只是为了保护这个小家伙。

现在他选择自己留下来对付那帮人，当然，是因为他不能再看Bucky或者孩子再被九头蛇带走，不过，同时他也不想因为自己的付出反而再失去他。

他不想对Bucky说别再离开，他也说不出口，所以他只能选择用这种方式确认一遍这个人是不是真的不会走。

几十年前他考虑都不用考虑的问题，现在几乎每天都会困扰着他。

“ 在这里见。”

等Steve听清Bucky的回答后，愣了一下，随后便情不自禁的笑了起来，他现在倒是完全不在乎现在门外有多少个人在准备和他战斗，他想让自己将注意力转回到大门口，可目光却不受控制的看着Bucky抱着孩子顺着天台跑走的方向。

直到门口传来巨大的撞击声，Steve才不得不回过神，环视了屋子一圈，没有带盾牌的他，现在除了Bucky给他留下的几把枪只剩下倚在墙角的棒球棍。

 

 

Bucky绕过了几个楼群，一路上并没有人跟上他，他转到另一栋楼的楼顶，那里正好可以透过窗户看到屋里的情形，他将孩子揣在了怀里，这个姿势即使敌人发现了他，跟前的墙壁也能替这小家伙挡上一枪。

他侧卧在楼顶架起了狙击枪，这动作他有阵子没做了，即使九头蛇知道他的狙击能力强，也很少让他这么做，因为他们觉得这对他这个武器来说，算是种浪费。

从高倍镜看过去，屋子里已经进了人，不过他并没有看到Steve在哪，对方可能猜到他会选择这边的位置，本来窗户上的报纸已经被撕了下来。

当他看到地上躺着的那两把枪的时候，不自觉地皱起了眉，他清晰的看见正涌进小屋的人都全副武装，可Steve连把枪都不拿。

此时此刻不敢走神的他正瞄准着其中一人的脑袋，就在他准备开抢的一瞬间，就看一个盘子飞了过来打中了那人的鼻梁，下一秒便疼的对方扔掉了手上的枪，顺势，Bucky一枪打在了那人的头上，本来还因为疼痛挣扎的人瞬间倒地。

带着消音器的狙击枪让屋里的人乱做一团，本来冲着橱柜方向的枪支瞬间毫无规律的慌乱了起来，紧接着他便看到Steve一个翻身越了出来，手里拿着一根棒球棍，他下意识的咒骂了一句，这个人竟然真的只用根铁棍，一边想着一边又毫不犹豫的打在了拿枪瞄准Steve那方向的敌人头上。

Bucky想起来上一次和这个人这么打的还是自己，他到现在都还记得被那盾牌打到有多疼，本以为对方没有那盾牌便没那么强势了，可他眼看着Steve跳进人群，用那根普通的铁棍干翻了几个连枪都没来得及开的人。

他可能连自己都没注意到他的嘴角挑了起来，配合着对方的动作击毙一个个试图开枪的敌人。

不过没一会儿他就意识到了不对劲，九头蛇派人来抓他不可能只有这么一小队的人，现在屋子里零零碎碎的只剩下几个人，别说Steve在，就算只是他自己都能轻松搞定。

确定Steve能自己解决剩下的那点人，Bucky又环视了一圈周围的楼群，确定一开始狙击他们的人已经不在了，也没有再靠近的人群，疑惑更大。

一边琢磨着九头蛇的用意，他又将注意力转回到他的小房间里，只见Steve一棍敲在了最后一人的脑袋上，那跟早就弯了的铁棍彻底断了。

Bucky继续用高倍镜看着屋里，说实话，这时候他也不知道自己到底在看什么，上一秒还因为闹不清九头蛇的目的而困扰的他，下一秒竟然不受控制的想看着刚刚奋战完的人，对方正仍掉手里的废铁喘息着。

几个月前他还不得不自己一个人面对这一切，无论是九头蛇的围捕还是带孩子的无措，对生活一无所知的他只能独自面对。

只是过了两周，或者再多那么一点，好像一切都变了，他不再是一个人，他也不再茫然，潜意识告诉他终归会有个人陪着他。

这种感觉太奇妙了，在他生活至今的大多数时日里，似乎都不是这样的，或许他以前这样过，可现在的他只记得一个人的日子，一个人面对九头蛇带给他的一切，面对死亡。

他当然是感动的，虽然没有想起来过去的事，可仅仅只是这一阵子的相处也足够了，不过他从来没表达过，他不会，也不敢，他生怕Steve忽然发现自己早就不是对方想找的人了。

可即便如此，他也控制不住的贪恋着这份爱。

 

就在他放松的一瞬间，Bucky一眼注意到躺在地上的一人有些费劲的拿起手边的枪。

Steve好像完全没有察觉到，他立刻补了一枪，对方听到身后的动静，这才回身看了看，然后又面向自己挥了挥手。

一瞬间Bucky觉得脑子里有几个片段重叠了，这个动作他绝对不是第一次见到，虽然只是简单的画面浮现在脑海里，但那也足够让他回忆的了。

他起身准备回去，站起来才注意到本来窝在他怀里睡觉的小家伙正睁着大眼睛看着他，倒是完全没有被吓到的意思。

Bucky吻了吻她的额头说了句

“回家了。”

 

Steve本来做好了一场恶战的准备，他以为九头蛇后面会有源源不断的士兵跟上来，可等了许久也没有什么动静，正想着会不会是那边知道他也在这就放弃这次行动，就注意到倒在地上的一人兜里掉出了一个红色本子。

他走过去拿起来，看到全部都是俄文更是皱起了眉头，还没来得及看清上面的内容，就听身后有动静，转身一看是Bucky回来了。

“ 先离开，这不安全....”

“ 这是什么。”

Steve没等Bucky说完，就把手里的东西递了过去，对于九头蛇的东西，对方肯定是比自己了解的。

本以为只是一些九头蛇的机密，可看着Bucky眉头皱的越来越深，拿着本子的左臂几乎要把它捏碎，他赶紧走过去将本子抢了过来。

看着对方忽然暴躁的样子，好像连怀里的小家伙也感受到了自己爸爸的愤怒，不安的挥动的手，咿咿呀呀的叫着。

一般这种时候Bucky都会毫不犹豫的安慰孩子，可现在依旧愣在那一动不动，Steve担心的叫着他的名字

“Bucky？”

没有回应，他抓着对方的肩膀捏了捏。

“ Bucky？还好么？”

依旧没有回应。

最后Steve干脆一把将人抱住，一边摸着他的头一边说道

“ 没事了，Bucky。”

他反复的重复着，直到怀里的人剧烈的喘息终于平静了些，Steve才松了口气，可紧接下来对方说的话让他好不容易放下的心再一次悬了起来。

“ 这是我的洗脑词，还有之前被洗脑时的记录。”

Steve皱起了眉，他没有接话，等着对方继续说下去，不过隐约的，他好像明白了它为什么出现在这。

“ 如果刚刚我在这，他们只要念几个单词，我就能变回之前那样子。”

Steve听完下意识的收紧了双手，正如他想的那样，如果刚刚Bucky也在这，即使有他在，即使杀了所有九头蛇的人，也毫无意义。

Bucky依旧会被带走，与他为敌，毫无疑问。这也是为什么九头蛇放心的只派了这么点武力来抓人。

他现在无比庆幸自己让Bucky先离开，如果不是他刚刚坚持，又或者说如果不是这一阵子的相处让Bucky愿意相信他，他们两个人又将回到原点，甚至更糟糕。

Bucky没有推开他的怀抱，他也自然时不会松开，差点再次失去让他整个人都感到了后怕，万幸，一切都是万幸。

“别担心，我会想办法。”

此时此刻，他除了这个也不知道该说些什么，至于是什么办法，总会有的，大不了他可以去杀光了所有知道洗脑词的人，杀光了九头蛇。

就在Steve以为并不会得到回应的时候，终于恢复平静的人推开他，眼神飘向别处，用只有他们两个人能听到的声音应了一声。

“ 嗯。”


	8. Chapter 8

那天回家以后Bucky就没再看到那本子，他也没再问Steve那本子去哪了，没人比他更希望那东西消失不是么，至于到底去哪了，他并不在意，Steve终归不会害他。

也是从那天起，Bucky放下了戒心，其实后来他想想，自己可能早就对Steve放松了警惕，不然他在那么危机的时刻怎么会放心把孩子交给对方呢？或许只是习惯，只是习惯让他不敢那么轻易的相信别人。

不过并不知道怎么示好的他，不知道该怎么表达自己的信任，直接说出来他实在是做不到，主动去做些亲密的动作他也不行，即使知道两人之前亲密的关系甚至还有了孩子，他依旧做不到，毕竟自己还是个失忆的人。

于是，最终，在Bucky纠结了将近一周后，在一个晚上，准确的说可能是半夜，他并没有早睡的习惯，他把熟睡中的Steve叫醒了。

“ 你能帮她冲个奶粉吗？”

可能对方当时还没有从睡梦中醒过来，并没有回应他，只是呆愣的坐在床上看着他，顿时屋里就只剩下了他怀里孩子的哭声。

见对方仍然没有反应，Bucky又补充说道

“ 或者你抱着她，我去。”

说完，他又等了两秒，见Steve仍然傻楞楞的，于是干脆走上前将孩子放到他怀里，说实话，那一瞬间Bucky是有些犹豫了，他不知道对方为什么对自己的示好这么没有反应，可不想放过这么好机会的他最后还是将孩子递了过去。

可能是小家伙忽然钻进了有点陌生却又有点熟悉的怀抱，放小了哭闹的声音，睁着眼睛乱看，Bucky这才放心的去了厨房。

 

没一会儿，他还没兌好奶粉就听到身后传来了脚步声，他回头看了一眼，又将目光放回到手里

“ 这个点饿了？”

“ 她晚上都要喝一次奶。”

身后的人没再说什么，Bucky听到对方在拍着孩子的背哄着，同时他还注意到，Steve的目光全都在自己的身上。

被盯着总是觉得怪怪的，不过他也没多说，只是摇好奶瓶，咳了一声，然后把奶瓶递了过去。

紧接着他就看Steve又愣住了。

他歪了歪头以示疑惑，对方看到他的反应，这才将发直的眼神缓了过来，接过奶瓶放到了孩子嘴边，饿急了的小家伙一口咬住了奶嘴奋力的吸了起来。

再次安静下来，气氛又变得有点奇怪，他们两个人都盯着吃奶的孩子，Bucky看着对方有模有样的喂着奶，心里还挺意外的，这人第一次做这事，没想到看起来还不错。

“ 你还没睡？”

“ 嗯。”

Bucky回答后觉得自己的语气有点不友好，又补充道

“ 习惯了。”

“ 我明天晚上有些事....”

Bucky抬头看了看，他本是等着对方继续说下去，毕竟这话听起来就像是说了一半，可是等了一会儿也没有回应，他才想到，也是，这是人家的私事，也没准是神盾局的机密，当然不能和他说。

本以为这件事就到此为止了，Bucky没想到，在孩子快要喝完奶的时候，听到Steve忽然说道

“ 有个任务，具体我也还不清楚，应该是要去南边一趟。”

这次倒是轮到他愣住了，忽然的解释让他觉得有些不怎么舒服的心忽然放松了，点了点头示意自己知道了便没再说什么。

他抱着孩子回了房间才意识到，这可能还是第一次，准确的说是，两人这阵子住在一起以来，第一次告知对方自己的动向。

以往的两个月，他们几乎都是各做各的，就像合租的舍友，互相不关心对方做些什么事，只不过是分享了一个屋子罢了。

想到这，Bucky有点骄傲自己的示好，他觉得这功劳全是因为自己主动去叫对方帮忙，即使这个忙根本不需要帮。

 

从这天起，他们两个的交流越来越多，就像是最普通最平凡的生活，Steve会有工作，有幸失业的他每天在家带孩子，他偶尔会自己出去遛一遛，不过走之前他一定会留个纸条在家说清楚自己去了哪。

几次下来Bucky发现，他总是能在回家的路上遇到Steve，虽说这个人并没说是来找他的，但一切再明显不过了。

当然，这看似安逸的生活也会有些不顺心，比如他们的孩子，又病了，身上起了疹子，知道了她会体弱的原因加上Steve的那个朋友，对，班纳，Bucky也不再那么紧张，毕竟这病不是什么太大的问题。

更让Bucky觉得惊讶的是，这次再去找班纳的时候，他们没有躲躲藏藏，大厦里的人不多，应该说是几乎没有，不过一路上遇到的一两个人也只是和他们打了个招呼便没再说什么。

Bucky不知道这中间发生了什么，不过，想来也是Steve做的。

 

一切都看起来还算事相安无事，九头蛇也没有再来找他的麻烦，久而久之，适应了这样生活的Bucky不自觉的不再无时无刻的神经紧绷。

一开始他觉得，这对他来说当然是个好事，自己可以适应现代的生活，正常人的生活，以前的记忆在慢慢的找回，现在记忆也被无时无刻的填满，大脑不再是一片空白的感觉简直再好不过了。

不过可能是忽然的充实让他有点措手不及，也可能是他本来身体的原因，总之就是，在他毫无准备的情况下，他发情了。

 

Bucky当时正在无聊的看着电视，突如其来的浑身无力让他瞬间慌张了起来，先是确认了身边婴儿床里的小家伙还睡的安稳，对，那车是在Steve说服他十几次后才买来的。

他先是跑进屋里找抑制剂，空荡荡的柜子让他想起来Steve给他准备的抑制剂在一个月前就用完了。

再次庆幸自己没有信息素味道的他准备自己出去买一支，越来越发软的身体让他腿有些打颤，强忍着无力感穿好衣服，他没准备带着孩子，毕竟比起现在的自己，把孩子放在家才是个安全的选择。

可仍然不怎么放心的他还是控制着发抖的双手关好所有的门窗。

他出了家门尽量让自己看起来正常一些，不过，突如其来的发情异常的猛烈，他觉得自己的大脑都开始懵了，眼前有点模糊不过还是勉强能走，他靠在电梯里等着它下降，盼着它快点再快点，至少在自己坚持不住之前可以赶紧买到抑制剂。

就在这时，让Bucky没想到的是，在他好不容易等到电梯显示到达一层后，电梯门一开，迎面走来的竟然是说好了要去神盾局的Steve。

对方看到他先是愣了一下，然后便笑着问他要做什么去。

Bucky想要回答，可长了几次嘴也没说出来，对方或许看出了他的不对劲，走了过来扶住他

“ 怎么了？不舒服么？”

“ 我...我发情了...”

靠在熟悉的怀里让他一点都不想使力，几乎所有重量都压在了对方身上，Steve拖着他的腋下，他听到对方说

“ 坚持一下，先回去，我去买抑制剂。”

有些恍惚的声音传到Bucky的耳朵里变的空洞起来，他的脑袋搭在Steve的肩膀上，紧接着便觉得自己闻到了对方信息素的味道，让他双腿更加发软的味道。

想要躲开那腺体的位置，可身体又下意识的留恋。

“ Steve...”

Bucky想说，你让开一点，可自己这一叫，对方反而歪头凑到他跟前问

“ 怎么了？很难受么？”

更加浓郁的味道一阵阵的飘到自己的鼻腔里，然后传遍他的全身，Bucky心想完了，然后一会儿又想着Steve的味道真的好闻，让他有点情不自禁的着迷。

“到家了，你在这里等我，五分钟，我就回来。”

Bucky听清对方说的什么，他歪在沙发上双眼模糊的看着扶着自己肩膀的人

“ Bucky？听见我说的了么？”

Bucky想说我听到了，你去吧。

对方又看了看他，然后摸了摸他的脸，瞬间的触碰让他感觉闭了闭眼。

该死的，好舒服。

眼看着眼前的人就要起身走了，Bucky觉得自己现在一定是意识不太清醒，要不就是omega的本能让他做了接下来的动作。

总之，他拽过要走的人，对方可能没想到他会这么做，一个踉跄栽了过来，然后自己便吻上了刚刚一直喋喋不休的嘴，一瞬间，Bucky便在心里叹了口气，然后肯定了自己刚刚的感受。

呼，真他妈舒服。


	9. Chapter 9

自己被吻住的一瞬间，Steve觉得他可能是灵魂出窍了，身体僵硬的完全无法动弹，大脑里先是一片空白，然后就警告自己快点做点什么，可事实呢？他就这么被拽着，连嘴上的回应都没有。  
即便如此，Bucky也完全没有准备停下来的意思，反而更加过分的搂住了他的脖子。  
直到他撑着沙发的手腕有点发麻，才反应过来自己在做什么。  
他手肘发软的一顿，紧接着Bucky就顺势又搂紧了些，他想要推开对方的动作迟迟也做不出来。没办法，他太想要继续做下去了。  
即使没了信息素，Steve也感觉自己好像闻到了那一阵阵让自己疯狂的气味，久违的，想念的味道，于是，潜意识告诉他不要停下。  
就算知道Bucky现在是不清醒的，他也不要停下来，他做梦都想这么做。  
疯狂大于理智的他不知道什么时候已经开始释放自己的信息素了，压制性的倾泻而出，等他反应过来的时候，身下的人连胳膊都有些使不上力了，只有那只铁臂抓着自己的肩膀，好像不想让他离开。Steve一边回应着这个让人窒息的亲吻，双手一边不自觉的钻进了那已经被卷起来了的卫衣，Bucky浑身都热的很，至少和他的双手比起来。  
他刚碰到的一瞬间，身下的人先是下意识的抖了一下，然后便挺着腰往他手里送，迎合着他手上的动作想要更多。  
“ Steve….”

 

忽然的一声让Steve有些恍神，从两人再见面以来，这是Bucky第一次这么叫他，像以前一样，也像以前一样让他心动。  
七十年前，那是他失去Bucky的前一晚，他们也是这样，在小公寓的沙发上，不过那时候Bucky没有发情，却像现在一样把他拽到沙发上亲吻。  
那时候，几乎每一次上战场前他们都要这样，两人谁都没说为什么这么做，却不约而同的想要这样。  
Steve知道，因为那时候一切都是那么不确定，谁也不确定明天到底会发生什么，或者胜利，或者死亡。  
谁会想把死亡挂在嘴边呢？他们只好闭口不提。  
他记得那晚Bucky把他拽过来，一个没站稳便栽进了沙发上，更准确的说是栽到了Bucky身上。  
他们先是对视着，Steve听的到Bucky那咚咚咚的心跳声，没一会儿对方便先笑了起来，他一直觉得，Bucky的笑容很容易让别人也开心起来，毕竟那么大的眼睛都能弯成一条缝，一定是开心了极了。  
他吻了吻那眯起来的眼睛，然后是鼻子，最后才是嘴唇。  
没有发情的omega当然不用着急的解决需求，Steve可以慢慢享受两人温存的时刻，可以无休止的亲吻，吻遍全身上下的每一处，他一处也不想落下。  
Bucky笑着推他让他不要闹，说着的同时两只手在他的腰上的来回摸，然后试图解开他的裤子拉链，不过他当然要拒绝了，他还没有吻完。  
每当这个时候他就像个酒痴在品尝难得的美酒，那是一口就能让人醉的美味，他想要继续尝下去，却又怕太快就品完。  
直到Bucky受不了的叫他的名字，他才肯稍稍加快点速度。

 

“ Steve….”  
又是一声，Steve忽然回了神，他微微抬头看着Bucky的眼睛，满是情欲却又有些他曾熟悉的情意，他怔了一下，下意识的脱口而出  
“ Bucky..你想起来了？”  
说出口后他就有些后悔，发情的omega，他又释放了信息素，对方自然是受不了的，怎么可能在这种时候想起什么。  
果不其然，没有得到回应的他下一秒就又被吻住了，紧接着，他就感觉到自己的下身被不停的蹭着。Steve一边吻着一边去解开对方的裤子，碰到内裤的时候发现里面已经湿了，他安抚着那等待被进入的后穴，Bucky却好像不够似的扭动，直到他探进一根手指，对方才稍稍安分了一点。

 

什么都不记得的人习惯却是一样的，以前Bucky也总是着急，从来都是着急的让他快点进去。  
即使是像那晚一样没有发情的时候，这人也着急的抓着他的手让他快点，如果不是他压着，可能早就要自己坐上来了。  
“ 不要急。”  
他总是这么说，当然不是因为他不想或是不着急，而是他怕伤了他，不在热潮期，omega可不会那么天赋异禀的自己润滑。  
“ 快点…”  
不过不管他怎么说，这个人都只是催促他。  
Steve当然知道Bucky不是不喜欢他的亲吻和温柔，因为当他的分身终于全部没入之后，Bucky便会缠着他吻他，让他慢点，让他别着急高潮。  
“ 不是挺着急的吗？这时候要慢了。”  
他一边用着对方要求的速度和力度，当然偶尔还是要故意猛的一撞，好能看到身下的人皱眉咬唇的样子。  
“ 怎么…嗯…你..这么快？”  
即使知道这是在挑衅，在回避他的问题，Steve也忍不住的开始较劲，好能让这人知道什么叫“慢”。

 

“ Bucky，我进去了？”  
对失忆的人Steve当然不能那么的肆意妄为，不过现在比他还要着急的人迫不及待的点头，然后主动将双腿攀在他的腰上。  
足够柔软的穴口不断开合的等待着他的进入，他刚抵到穴口，Bucky便下意识的有些紧张，他只好又低头吻了吻对方的大腿，才继续动作。  
几十年没有被进入过的后穴不怎么适应的迎合着他，好在是发情，让这事容易了一点。  
不过即便如此，等Steve全部进入后，他才敢放心的放松了身体舒了一口气。  
然后他便感觉到Bucky的双腿有些无力的从他腰上往下滑，然后又费力的挪回原处。  
见状他随手抓过抱枕垫在了对方腰下，被抬高的腰身让进入便的容易了不少，他俯身吻了吻Bucky微长着的嘴唇  
“ 放松点，这样好些么？”

 

Bucky先是看了看眼前的人，然后才嗯了一声。  
发情本来就让他有些神志不清，紧接着发生的这一切更是让他混乱了起来，从两人吻上的一瞬间，无数的画面浮现在脑海里，Steve的每一个动作好像是一个开关，他的记忆被一点点的掀开。  
他想起来他们发生过这一切，也是在沙发上，比现在要挤的多，他穿着一件白背心，Steve也是一样。他还想起来那是那么以前的家，然后身上的人也想现在这样吻着他。  
越来越多的画面让他有些点呼之欲出的感觉，除了这有些心急的回忆，再加上被alpha触碰的快感，Bucky还感觉到一阵阵的心慌，对，他感觉到了有点害怕。  
他知道这不是因为发情，而是他的回忆，同样的画面，同样的事情，是那时候的他在心慌害怕。  
他不知道那是为什么，他回忆起了喜欢，爱恋，可为什么还会害怕？  
莫名的不安让他只想搂着压在自己身上的人，好像这是唯一可以给他的安慰，他不知道这是不是所有omega都有的感受，或者是对alpha的依赖。  
他想让Steve快点进入他，好像只有这样才能让他不再心跳的那么快。  
发情的难耐加上不断传来的心悸，他催促着对方快点，直到感受到那大家伙抵在他的后穴，未知的紧张感才争过其他复杂的情绪脱颖而出。  
紧接着就是缓慢的进入，然后是对方的安慰，他喜欢这些，他喜欢Steve的温柔，也喜欢此时此刻被进入被填满的感觉，那种踏实感冲淡了内心的慌张，于是下意识的说出  
“ 慢点…”


	10. Chapter 10

那晚Steve没有完全标记Bucky，仅存的理智告诉他不能这么做。更何况，他也不想在对方什么都不记得的情况下做这些，那不是他想要的。

 

至于为什么还是咬了Bucky的腺体，一是他真的忍不住，二是Bucky长时间使用抑制剂，发情来的格外猛烈，即使是长时间的交合也不足够让人恢复正常，他只好暂时标记他，这才好让人冷静下来。

 

结束的时候Bucky半梦半醒的不清醒，Steve久违的帮他清理干净又等他睡熟，才抱着孩子回了自己的房间，免得小家伙晚上哭闹又把人吵醒。

 

回了房间他才发现，即使自己躺在床上也根本睡不着，肾上腺素还因为omega的热潮期不断分泌，没办法，alpha永远都是下意识的在omega的热潮期让自己保持兴奋。

 

翻来覆去的一丝睡意也没有，他干脆起来在房间里来回走动，可没一会儿又怕隔壁Bucky被他的动静吵醒，最后只好站在孩子的小床前发呆。

 

比起刚来的时候，现在的小家伙看起来健康了不少，至少没有了惨白的面色，不过他当然知道这可不代表他们可以掉以轻心了，毕竟这小东西随时有可能闹点毛病来吓你。

 

每次看到她生病Steve的愧疚就会被无限放大，他不得不想这都怪他，他不知道自己有个女儿，更不知道自己的女儿被冰冻这么久。

 

即使班纳告诉过他如果不是被冻起来，这小家伙可能早就没了，那个年代的技术可不是什么病都能解决的，但这并没有让他减少愧疚感。

 

意识到自己又开始胡思乱想，Steve回过神想去拿瓶啤酒，刚转身就听小床里传来几声咯咯的笑声，回身便看小家伙正挥着手看他。

 

他用手指拨弄着小孩的小手，刚停下就被她一把抓住，眼看着就要往嘴里送，Steve赶紧撤回手指。看着这张像极了他们两人的面孔，他忽然忍不住开口问道

 

“ 甜心，什么时候跑到爸爸肚子里的？”

 

这是他一直在想的事，至今他都想不起来Bucky什么时候开始有不对劲的。

 

可说完又忽然意识到自己竟然蠢到会问孩子，最终只好无奈的笑了一下。自己的确不怎么会哄孩子，除了用手指逗逗她，其它的他什么也不会做。不过她的宝贝女儿好像一点也不在乎自己的爹地是不是傻得要命，依旧笑呵呵的看着他。

 

Steve不自觉的跟着笑了起来，他干脆不再纠结那些，将孩子抱起来，一边拍着背一边哼着他听过的儿歌哄她睡觉。

 

毕竟还是几个月的小家伙，没一会儿就又开始犯困了，眼睛不甘心似的又努力睁开了几次，最终还是乖乖的闭上了。

 

折腾到半夜的他不知道自己什么时候也跟着睡着了，再醒来便是一早被巨大的撞门声吓醒，他猛地坐起来，抬眼便看Bucky站在他门口，一脸焦急，紧接着睡在一旁小床里的孩子开始不满的呜咽。

 

“ 怎么了？”

 

Steve被弄的不明所以，刚问出口便看到站在门口的人明显松了一口气，快步走向婴儿床，将孩子抱起来吻了吻，他这才反应过来Bucky可能以为孩子不见了。

 

“ 昨晚….昨晚你睡了我就把她抱过来了。”

 

本来只是一句解释的话，说出来后两人都有些不自在，谁也没忘了昨晚发生了什么，于是自然而然的，整个房间里的气氛都变得尴尬起来

 

“ 我暂时标记你了。”

 

“ 我去冲奶粉。”

 

两人同时开口，Steve听清Bucky说的什么瞬间想咬断了自己的舌头，他以为Bucky会想说说昨晚的事，可没想到对方完全就是想要避开的意思，这下倒好，让他弄得更尴尬了。

 

 

同样别扭的当然还有站在床边的人，Bucky本想岔开话题，昨晚的事就不再提了，或者说，至少不是现在，他要再让自己的脑子的清晰一点。

 

看着愣在床上的人，于是他选择先开口说道

 

“ 我去带她换尿不湿。”

 

话落，他不等Steve再说什么，转身便出了房间。

 

回到自己屋里他先是松了口气，象征性的看了看孩子的纸尿裤，然后便坐在床上发呆。

 

不过和以往不同的是，这次他的脑袋里可不再是一片空白，大段大段的记忆浮现在脑海里，不管是因为昨晚熟悉的接触还是发情的刺激，总之他想起来了。

 

早上一睁眼，他没看到孩子的时候先是一阵恐慌，等知道孩子安然无恙后便冷静下来，昨晚发生的一切充斥着他的大脑，然后他便意识到自己被标记了。好吧，虽然只是暂时的，那也足够亲密了。

 

说实话，他本来以为Steve会忍不住再一次标记他，没想到只是暂时的，还要多亏了被咬住腺体那一瞬间让人窒息的感觉，他回忆起无数的片段。

 

虽然这是他一直盼望的事情，找到自己的过去，可现在的他却不知道该怎么开口，准确的说是，他没想好要怎么和Steve坦白一切，他想起自己第一次Steve标记他，他想起来自己是怎么有了这个孩子。好吧，至于孩子，他承认，那个时候他的确有些任性了，才导致了现在这样的结果。

 

正想着，Bucky就听到门外有开门的声音，应该是Steve出去了，可能对方现在也不知道该怎么办，毕竟自己想起来的事他还不知道，所以那个人肯定还沉浸在自己“趁人之危”的尴尬中。

 

Bucky不自觉的笑了笑，然后摸了摸自己的后颈，那感觉他还记忆犹新，整个人都被占有的感觉的让他感到无比的满足，是因为omega的天性也好，或是因为给予他这种感觉的人是Steve也罢，总之，他现在想起来还忍不住头皮发麻。

 

听到Steve出去了，他也抱着孩子出了房间，没办法，他刚刚怕自己多说几句就露馅了，Steve太了解他了。

 

不过，冲奶粉，哄孩子，再日常不过的动作，他因为无数次的走神看起来有些狼狈，还害得小家伙不小心吃多了难受的吐奶，委屈的趴在他的肩头呜咽。

 

Bucky以为Steve会出去一整天，或者至少是一个上午，可没想到只有一个小时？或者都不到这个人就回来了，打开门看到他正哄着哭闹的孩子，先是愣了一下然后立刻走了过来

 

“ 怎么了？病了？”

 

Bucky摇了摇头，别过头说道

 

“ 刚刚吐了奶。”

 

这是他的错，他都没注意到今天的奶粉放多了。

 

他说完，两人都是沉默了一会儿，然后便看Steve举起手里的袋子说道

 

“ 抑制剂，昨天你没用，所以，你知道…这几天可能都会再发情。”

 

omega就是这么麻烦，如果不是刚刚进入热潮期就选择使用抑制剂，那便会连续迎来两三轮的发情。

 

Bucky看着对方手上的东西有些发呆，说实话，当他知道这个人只是去买抑制剂了的时候，莫名的心软了，更准确的说是，他有了愧疚感。alpha在omega的热潮期有多兴奋他不是不知道，尤其是这个被注射了血清的alpha，这都是因为他，他知道，正因为如此，他才会因为隐瞒而愧疚。

 

Bucky没有接过来，转而看着Steve的眼睛说道

 

“ 你昨天标记我了。” 是个肯定句，这根本不需要询问。

 

“ 只是暂时的…你不用…”

 

不等对方慌慌张张的说完，Bucky便打断了，继续说道

 

“ 上一次你可没这么犹豫。”


	11. Chapter 11

“什么？”  
Steve没明白Bucky是什么意思，或者说，他不敢确定自己是不是明白了。  
“ 我说，你上一次标记我可没这么犹豫。”  
再简单不过的几个单词拼在一起，可他发现自己竟然蠢到不明白其中的意思。在他还在继续发愣的时候，对方又继续说道  
“ 对了，上一次也是我逼着你的。”  
“ 等等....你的意思是....”  
Steve有些激动的抓着眼前的人的肩膀  
“你想起来了？”  
Bucky抬了抬眉，没有回答他，而是忽然说道  
“ 先让我把她放回去。”  
刚还呜咽的小家伙这会儿已经闭眼睡熟了，Steve说服自己先冷静一点，跟着对方走到婴儿床，等着终于哄好熟睡的孩子，他一秒都不想等的把人抓了过来。  
“ 嘿！别吵醒她。”  
话落，Bucky便把他拽到了卧室。他站定等着接下来的解释，如果说之前他们相处起来，即使这是人是Bucky，也难免有些陌生或者试探的眼神，可此时此刻，他看到的是个再熟悉不过的表情，满眼的爱意和想念遮都遮不掉。  
“ 你想起来了对吗？”  
“ 嗯。”  
终于得到肯定的答案，Steve直接急迫的吻了上去，和昨晚的亲吻不一样，这是真正的完全属于他和Bucky的亲吻，时隔七十年的亲吻。  
他闯进对方的口腔，霸占着那点空间，两人的舌头肆意的纠缠着，他没有了任何的顾及，这个人是不是会不喜欢，是不是会离开，他到底能不能这么做。  
他早就有过各种打算，Bucky可能这辈子也无法抹去九头蛇给他的那些东西，或者再也没法想以前那样，想起一切，找回本来的自己。他说服自己这些都无所谓，只要人还在他身边就好，还有他们的孩子，这些就够了。  
可真的知道对方想起一切的时候，那种欣喜和激动让他沉睡了几十年的心再一起剧烈的跳动了起来，这一刻他才知道Bucky能想起来会让他有多开心。  
不知道他们到底吻了多久，久到停下来的时候他们都觉得自己的嘴唇又些肿又些麻，他觉得如果不是顾及对方还要有几轮的发情，他可能现在就忍不住继续接下来的事情。  
两人不知道怎么就倒在了床上，停下亲吻的那一刻，他们离得近极了，互相看着对方，有限的视线里剩下的只有眼前的人。  
“ 什么时候想起来的？”  
Steve说完又情不自禁的吻了吻Bucky的鼻尖  
“ 昨晚，嗯...不对，应该是今天早上。”  
“ 那现在才说？”  
知道对方早就想起来了一切却没有第一时间告诉他，Steve惩罚似的咬了咬那被自己吻的红肿的嘴唇。  
看到Bucky有些回避似的眼神，心虚的模样和十几岁的少年一模一样，不过他并不打算就这么轻易放过这个人，他大概猜到了对方是因为什么才这样的。  
“既然都想起来了....孩子是什么有的？我为什么不知道？”  
果不其然，他刚说完，Bucky就撇了撇嘴，然后往后挪了挪身子，好像多个几寸就能是个安全的距离似的。  
“ 军帐里那次。”  
战争时期，Bucky他作为omega每次发情几乎都要用抑制剂度过，毕竟这是个最安全的选择，即使Steve有一万个不愿意，他也不得不按时提醒给Bucky准备好抑制剂。  
他记着Bucky的每一次发情期，只要时间一到，他就会寸步不离的跟着这人以防万一。  
Bucky一说军帐那次他就知道是怎么回事了，只有那一次。说实话，他们玩的再疯也几乎从不在军帐里，毕竟有那么多人又不隔音。  
那次他们刚打完仗刚回来，第二天就要回纽约，晚上在大家应该收拾东西的时候，Bucky跑来找他了。  
正是因为他不需要和别人分享军帐，才让对方有了机会。  
那天Bucky钻进来没说两句话就开始吻他，好吧，当然也有他的错，他从来不会拒绝主动的Bucky。  
他们就靠在那放着地形图和作战策略的桌子上，他把人压在那上，两手抬着对方的双腿，抓着腰进入。  
他们谁也不敢出声，满屋只剩下剧烈的喘息声和隐忍的呜咽，Bucky双手撑在身后，可越来越无力的他最后只好躺在桌子上，咬着自己的小臂好让自己不发出声音。  
没一会儿Steve注意到了他的动作，直接拖着他的屁股将他抱了起来，吓得他赶紧搂住了对方的脖子  
“ 咬着我。”  
对方话落便又开始了进出的动作，更加深入的进出，让他几次无声的尖叫后只好咬住对方的肩膀来缓解。  
那时候的他紧张的要命，生怕有人忽然闯进来，可除了军帐没有地方是没有安全套，这也是他为什么选择在自己本来就因为打仗而累的要命时，跑来和自己的alpha做这种耗费体力的事。  
他早就在之前发情的时候提过让Steve直接进来，他觉得即使怀孕也无所谓，更准确的说，那不是更好么。  
本来很简单的事情，可对方永远都在拒绝，这反而让他想要较劲，于是干脆想了这么个办法，没想到真的成功了。  
在对方闯进自己生殖腔的那一刻，Bucky一边因为过分的刺激而颤抖，一边兴奋的觉得自己得逞了。  
“ 所以那次你一定要我内射成结？”  
Bucky撅了撅嘴表示默认，他承认那时候他的确太冲动了，只不过总是被拒绝连一句解释都得不到，谁能高兴？  
最后在迎来高潮的时候，Steve要退出来，他硬是把人压在那张硌得他膝盖发疼的床上，高潮过后的他本来就浑身发软的没力气，却主动反复抬腰，让这人没办法了才忍不住在他的生殖腔里内射成结。  
“ 我那时候只是怕.....”  
“ 我知道了，我知道，我也是后来才知道又了孩子....被带到九头蛇之后....”  
Bucky从没想到自己会再被抓去做实验品，如果他知道当然不会选择冒这种险，幸好那个时候九头蛇知道这个孩子有遗传的血清后就留了下来。  
当然，这些话他可不打算告诉Steve，天知道这人会有什么反应。  
他说完，对方叹了口气把他又再次拽了过来搂住，贪恋这熟悉味道的他自然不会推开，以为该交代的都交代了就算任务结束了，可没想到过了几分钟头顶忽然传来声音  
“ 不对，我那次给你抑制剂了。”  
忽然离开对方的怀抱，面对的自己的还是眉头紧锁的人，Bucky老实的回答  
“ 我没用....”  
看着Steve几次张嘴最终变的有些无力的说道  
“ 或许...我是说或许...如果不是因为有了孩子，你也不会....”  
还不等对方说完，Bucky就直接用一个吻阻挡了接下去的话。  
可本来只是想作为一个安慰的亲吻忽然变的让他有些承受不来，Steve翻身压住了他，以为只是单纯的换个姿势，可没想到紧接着，他便闻到了一阵阵浓郁的带有侵略性的信息素的味道。  
他推了推身上的人，然后对方却毫无反应的继续着，直到他不得不浑身发软的接受着，越来越兴奋的身体告诉他现在是什么情况，第二轮发情被这该死的信息素直接逼的提前了。  
明白发生什么了的他有些头皮发麻，即使现在的体质超过正常人，也不代表他能受得了两轮发情离得这么近，到现在他还觉得自己的后穴可能还红肿着。  
“ 唔....Steve.....”  
“ 嗯？”  
“ 我...”  
“ 我知道，我故意的。”


	12. Chapter 12

“ 我故意的。”

此时此刻已经完全无法拒绝的Bucky只好任由压在他身上的人摆弄，房间里充斥着alpha的味道，就算屏住呼吸都不能阻止那强势的气味逐渐占据他的全部。  
回想起昨晚的一切，那难以平息的情欲，他战栗着收紧了搂着对方的双手，后穴的不适被发情带来的的难耐逐渐掩盖，一阵阵的快感让他不由自主的分开的双腿。  
好在比起上一轮的发情来势汹汹，让他整个人都有些浑浑噩噩，这一次还算是清醒。不过，当Steve吻着他的腺体问他信息素的味道是怎么被弄没的时候，他才觉得，还不如让他连这点理智都没了。  
他不想和对方说起这些年的事，他是怎么生的孩子？怎么被洗掉信息素？还是怎么被洗脑？主动说出一切显得过于矫情，他自己说不出口，也不想让Steve更自责，即使那些不是他的错，他也决定不了，但这个人一定会把所有的责任都揽在自己身上。  
过去的事情就是过去了，至少他们又见面了，他又想起来了。  
不过显然对方不是这么想的，完全没了昨晚的小心翼翼和谨慎，现在的Steve，剩下的只有故意的恶劣和因为被隐瞒的不满，从那根在自己穴口来回戳弄的手指他就看出来了。  
那里明明早就做好准备了，或者说，从第一轮发情开始，那就时刻准备着，可现在这个人还故意小心的扩张，后穴不由自主的收缩着准备迎接alpha的大家伙，可对方不着急的咬着他那毫无气味的腺体。  
“ Steve…”  
想要转移话题的他干脆搂着对方的脖子，将自己送上去，说实话，这还是他第一次觉得没有信息素的味道是件糟糕的事，不然他现在可以肆意的释放信息素然后让这个人再也忍不了。  
可事实是，这都是他的妄想，即使他的alpha现在再兴奋，也会先达成自己的目的，就像对方说的，他是故意的。  
于是Bucky只好妥协的说道  
“ 都过去了，这样没什么不好….唔..”  
话还没说完，他就又被吻住了，带着点惩罚意义的疼痛，然后Steve抬头看着他，没有说话，就只是看着他。如果是平时，他当然愿意这么看下去，可现在的他，一秒都不想再忍耐的他，只想让对方快点进行下一步。  
就在他正想开口的时候，对方终于说话了  
“ 不，一点也不好。”  
“ 疼吗？”  
忽然怔住的他一时不知道怎么回答，疼吗？太多的疼痛几乎快要让他麻木，或许当时是疼的，可几十年过去，那可能算不上疼了。  
“ 忘记了。”  
他说完，不再管对方是不是还皱着眉，又或者是不是满眼要溢出来的心疼，就像他说的，他不想再去想那些。  
他拽过对方的衣领，让这人靠自己更近一些，就在两人要吻上的前一秒，他开口说道  
“ 这次别再那么犹豫。”  
他话落，Steve便吻了上来，同时架起他的双腿，脱到一半的内裤因为对方焦急的动作直接被扯坏了，不过这个时候的两人谁也顾不得那么多，他们只想占有和被占有。

上一次被进入生殖腔还是上个世纪的事，对，就像听起来那么久远，以为自己做好准备的Bucky在那大家伙一次次冲撞着最后一道防线的时候不由自主的想要躲避，过分的刺激让他忍不住的颤抖，Steve抓着他的腰，一次次的挺近让房间里只剩下的撞击声和他的呻吟。  
就在对方终于挺进的一瞬间，令人窒息的快感让他短时间的失神甚至窒息，他像一只脱水的鱼，死死的抓着Steve的肩膀，而对方不断的亲吻和安慰是他唯一的生机。  
一切的感受都比前一天要真实，没有混乱的记忆扰乱着他，更不用像几十年前那样，明天就要上战场的他们，担心或许这就是最后一次做爱。  
他终于能好好感受Steve带给他的每一种感受，说的每一句话。  
到最后成结标记前，对方一遍遍的说着爱他，说着不要再离开，他能做的只有把自己交给对方，彻彻底底的交出去。  
几十年的爱意从未停歇，现在的他们只会比以前更珍惜。

 

Bucky再醒过来天已经黑了，他看了一眼床头的闹钟发现已经是凌晨，身边的人没有要醒过来的迹象，孩子的小床被推到了对方那边，看起来也睡得正香。  
他看着头顶的天花板，一天前还是自己一个人大脑一片空白的看着这一切，今天却完全不同了，他不再一个人，也不再茫然，他找到了属于他的一切。  
心里像是充满了气泡水，又胀又酸，他抬起左手在自己脸上胡乱的摸了摸，坚硬的金属硌疼了鼻梁告诉他这一切都是真的，不会过几秒醒过来发现自己还在黑暗的牢里。  
他叹了口气，准备起来走走，可刚准备坐起来就感觉身后一阵阵的酸软使不上力，只好暗骂了一声，最后栽回床上，这就是纵欲的结果，他明明可以休息几天，至少让他不会这么狼狈，就连血清都救不了连续发情的omega。  
最终他只好翻了个身来放松一下，可还没躺稳就被身后的力量搂了过去，他整个人都靠在了对方的身上。  
“ 醒了？想吃点什么吗？”  
浓重的鼻音告诉他对方只是刚刚睁开眼，有些沙哑的嗓音加上喷在他后颈上的热气弄得他心里痒痒的，不自觉的收紧了双手，一瞬间左手机械摩擦的声音传来，他忽然觉得自己的动静好像有点破坏了现在的气氛。  
于是他放松了左手，然而还不等他换个姿势，一只手便握了上来，紧接着他觉得那本来应该没有温度的地方忽然变得有些烫人，两人的手心贴在一起，他甚至感觉到那整只手臂都有了知觉，温热，柔软。  
他往后靠了靠身体，好让自己更舒服点，又想起对方刚刚的问题，于是回答道  
“ 家里除了麦片什么也没有。”  
这还是他早上饿的时候翻冰箱看到的，这些东西一向都是Steve会带回来，所以这就代表着这个人没出家门他们就会直接断粮。  
他说完就听身后的人笑了，然后有理有据的说道  
“ 还有牛奶和橙汁。”  
“ 对了，还有一颗洋葱。”  
Bucky刚想说点什么，就感觉身后的人亲了亲他的脖子，靠近腺体的位置，他一瞬间脚趾都蜷了起来，于是警告道  
“ 你要是敢再让我提前进入发情期，我就立刻把你打出去。”  
“ 我只是想吻你，然后你又刚好背对着我。”  
对方说完，就把他翻了过来，好吧，现在的他依旧是任人宰割，更可怕的是，他乐此不疲。  
“ 如果你面对着我…”  
紧接着Steve吻了一下他的嘴唇，然后继续说道  
“ 我吻的就是你的嘴了。”  
这次他情不自禁的笑了出来，身子向前倾了倾，脑袋扎进对方怀里，深吸了一口气，享受了几秒幸福的温存，最终还是被饥饿打败了。  
“ 不想吃洋葱就只能吃牛奶泡麦片了。”  
“ 我买的麦片很好吃。”  
“ 那是极少的没有甜味的麦片。”  
就是这样，在众多的口味里，Steve Rogers选择的是最无趣的那款，毫无味道，像是在嚼木屑。

最后，在两人争辩了半天到底是甜味麦片好吃还是原味好吃后，旁边床上的小家伙终于被成功吵醒了。  
于是自作自受的两个人只好一个去厨房冲奶粉泡麦片，一个留在屋里哄着小姑娘别着急，并且告诉她，爸爸在和她一起等宵夜。


End file.
